Caty and HC
by angel of cullen
Summary: a modernized version of Wuthering Heights, with a couple of new twists. R&R please!
1. Geometry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wuthering Heights. This is simply my modern take on Emily Bronte's classic novel. Also, this idea comes from Star18, who did a beautiful modern take which was definitely different from what mine is going to be.**

Caty Earnshaw couldn't concentrate on the textbook in front of her, not that she usually tried. Usually, she lay back in her seat and slept, or flicked stuff at the teacher's head while he droned on about something totally boring. Today, she was too restless for even that much. All she could think about were her afternoon plans. Today, her and her best friend HC were about to pull something unbelievably ingenious, a genuine classic. A malicious smile crept over her face as she pictured the look on old Mr. Burt's face when he found his precious silver Volvo parked on the roof of the building, and his "secret" collection of comic books rain soaked and covered in graffiti. She accidentally let out a small chuckle, too deep in thought to remember that she was in the middle of geometry class, not that she cared much.

"Miss Earnshaw," a voice called her back to Earth, annoyingly enough, it was the nasal voice of the geometry teacher, _idiot_, she thought to herself. They would have to mess with him after they were done with Burt.

"Miss Earnshaw," he said more sternly "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

_Oh, come on, like your actually gonna try to embarrass _me _with that one. I've only heard it three billion times._

And it was true, any other girl would have blushed or stammered, but Caty just slouched farther in her chair, pulled her black hood over her head and raised one eyebrow coolly, "Nope." She stared straight into his eyes, challenging him. Finally, he looked away with a defeated sigh, as if to say, "There is nothing anyone can do to fix this girl." and continued the boring lesson.

Caty was used to this reaction from her teachers. She'd been the "hopeless case" for about eight years now. Being "normal" was just a faint memory to her, just like her parents, who died when she was five. She'd been passed back and forth from one doting relative to another for those first two years, but then, when she was seven, her over-achieving snotty brother Harry had to come back from his elite life in some big city to raise his little sister. It was around then that she had met HC, the single greatest thing that had happened to her in her fifteen years of life. Not in a romantic way, yuck, the thought of it made her want to hurl, but in a life-changing way.

HC had come out of nowhere. He wore grungy, dirty clothes and almost never cut his black curly hair. He had been pretty much a loner until Caty came along; mad at her pressuring, nasty brother, and pushing away everyone who came too close. Her and HC clicked right away, pulling the most rebellious stunts the town had seen in years. One of the reasons they became friends was that she was always too into her own life to ask him about hi. She never asked about his home, his family, or even his real name, and honestly, she never really cared. Her only family was Harry (and his ditzy, patronizing wife Frances) and who needed that in their life?

Harry wanted Caty to do something "useful" with her life. Not because he really cared, but because he didn't want her irresponsibility to ruin his rep when he ran for president or whatever. Caty hated him because he was pushy and nasty, so, at HC's suggestion, she rebelled against him whenever and however she could. Their large house (named Wuthering Heights) was often filled with the sounds of the two siblings yelling at each other until Caty slammed her room door and blasted music as loud as her old stereo would allow.

Frances, on the other hand, was not as angry and snotty as Harry. In fact, she was sort of weird. She had tried the "bonding" thing with Caty a couple of years ago, but Caty had gotten so sick of stupid pottery classes and shopping trips that she finally just told the woman to back off. Every once in awhile, Fran still approached her, attempting to strike up a conversation, but Caty would give her a death glare and slam the door in her face. She wanted nothing to do with anyone; anyone except for HC. He was the real friend, not all these idiots who kept trying to change her into something she wasn't.

Her thinking was once again interrupted, but this time, by the long-awaited ringing of the bell, the signal that she was about to be free. She raced out the back exit of the school, hood flying off of her head to reveal her thick brown curls. There, waiting behind the building head facing the ground, smiling grimly, was HC.

"So," he asked, "You ready?"

She rolled her eyes, "More than you'll ever be."


	2. Punishments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wuthering Heights, believe me, cuz I totally look that old...haha**

"This is the most ingenious thing I've ever thought up." Said HC as he spray painted curses all over a valuable-looking Superman comic.

"_You've_ ever thought up?" Caty raised her eyebrows and aimed a can of green paint at him.

"Fine, fine, you found out about the comics."

"And don't you forget it."

"Great, I'll be sure to bring it up when I get caught"

"Oh come on, you, get caught? Yeah, right!" She snorted and tossed another ruined comic onto the stack, "Oh, crap!" the wet paint had rubbed off onto her hands, "Gotta go get this stuff off!" and with that, she climbed back into the school building and raced off towards the nearest bathroom.

HC made a few "final touches" to the car and then went in after her, waiting in the first floor hallway where they usually hung out.

Something was wrong. HC had been waiting twenty minutes for Caty. She was just washing her hands, right? Maybe she had just gone home...he would catch up with her and walk with her back to the Heights, like he always did.

* * *

On his way out the door, he heard a vaguely familiar voice coming from the principal's office. It wasn't...could it be? Caty's snotfaced Brother Harry? What was _he _doing in school? HC crept closer to the door, listening in.

"I am so sorry principal Addams. I had absolutely no idea that my sister was capable of this much! I assure you that she will be aptly punished!"

Principal Addams' scolding voice rang out clearly, "Well, Mr. Earnshaw, thank you for your assurances. However, there is one more thing. Catherine, can you tell me where your friend Heath-erm...HC is right now?"

"What's it to you?"

Harry cut in over the principal, "That is quite enough of your attitude, Catherine. Sir, my sister is strictly forbidden to see that delinquent boy! I doubt that she knows where he is."

HC laughed bitterly behind the doorway as Harry unknowingly saved him from another month of detention. Not that it would matter, he was booked every day.

**

* * *

Caty and Harry were silent for most of the walk home. She walked ten feet ahead of him, anxious to get to her room and call HC to ask if he'd been busted. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. On her way up the winding staircase, Harry caught up to her and dragged her back down to the living room.**

Seated on the worn-down leather couch, Caty glared up at her brother, and he glared back down at her, twice as intimidating. They weren't so different, brother and sister. Harry just pretended to be better. At home, he was just as unruly as Caty, no pretenses.

"This has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever tried to do!" he snickered, "Did you seriously think that no one would find out? I mean, come on, Caty, you just can't be _that_ stupid!"

"Well, Harry, what did you expect? I am _your_ sister."

"You know what, Caty? I'm so sick of trying to reason with you and keep you away from that..._friend_...of yours. I'm done!" He threw something down on her lap. It was a manila envelope with a fancy logo stamped onto it. Caty could vaguely make out the letters _T _and _G_ in the entangled vines, "Whatever Harry, can I go or are you gonna put me to sleep some more?" she didn't wait for an answer. She just ran upstairs, envelope in hand.

HC waited anxiously by the old cord phone in the impossibly small apartment he shared with his crazy mother. She was out, as usual, with her equally crazy friends, doing god-knows-what. The last time he had seen her was two days ago. This wasn't odd for them. Sometimes she just didn't feel like coming home. He'd known how to order pizza and defrost food since he was seven.

Caty didn't usually call his house, but this was an emergency. He needed to know what had happened. Had she been suspended? Expelled?

The phone rang loudly and shrilly. He picked it up before the end of the first ring, "Hey" said Caty

"Hey, heard you got busted. Sucks, what's the punishment?"

"It's not a punishment; it's worse."

"Worse?" what could be worse than the school's boring detentions? "Were you expelled or something? I thought they couldn't do that. There aren't any other schools around here."

"Well, apparently the school was gonna suspend me..."

"_Was?_"

"But Harry thought up something worse."

"Ha! Didn't know he _could _think." He heard a muffled giggle over the line.

"HC, he's transferring me to Thrushcross Grange!" her voice sounded panicked

"What, you mean that snobby all-girls school in Gimmerton?"

"Yeah, he just gave me a bunch of forms and stuff. He said I had no choice. He wouldn't let me spend another day here."

"Oh" that was all he could say.

"I know, it's no big deal. We'll still hang out after school. It's not like they're gonna turn me into another ditzy snob. I'm way too cool for that."

"Yeah, sure, listen Caty, I gotta call you back, um, see you after school next week I guess." He hung up, not sure how to react. It wasn't as if he actually cared, he was HC, the loner, Caty was just another loner who happened to hang out with him. No, that wasn't true. It might have been true at first, but now Caty was a fixture in his life. Things would be quiet without her, but hey, he could deal with quiet. He dealt with it all the time. Besides, like she said, Caty wasn't stupid enough to become one of _them_. They would always be the same, always.


	3. Edgar Linton

**Disclaimer: I **_**obviously**_** do not own Wuthering Heights, nor do I own Abercrombie and Fitch (believe me, if I did, there would be some **_**serious**_** changes to that place), Converse, or any of the other brands mentioned here.**

This couldn't be hell. Actually, it could. Caty had definitely committed her fair share of sins. This could be her true punishment. Hell on Earth. She shoved her way through the crowd of French manicures, salon tans, and bronze highlights to get to the locker which was supposedly hers. The girl opening the locker next to her took one look and walked away, not even offering to help with the confusing locker combination.

Caty knew she stood out from these girls. Her hair was tangled as usual, pulled back into a sloppy ponytail by school regulation. Her uniform was also a mess: white shirt untucked with the two top buttons undone, khaki skirt sticking out at odd angles (from not being ironed), and beige sweater tied around her waist. Not to mention the fact that every other girl had about three trillion beauty products painted onto just her face. This definitely wasn't the place for Caty.

She carried all of her books around with her the entire day, since no one would help her with her locker. The teachers all gave her weird looks, as if she were some kind of alien, and the pupils just outright avoided her. She ate lunch in the bathroom, alone but not miserable. She just had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't the real world, just some stupid school that nobody cared about.

Finally, right after the bell rang, someone noticed her. Caty was rushing out the door, desperate to meet HC behind the building as planned, when she got tripped by some stupid prep wearing designer heels.

"Oops," said the girl, putting a few fingers to her lip-glossed mouth in a completely fake expression of shock, "I didn't notice you there!" one of her equally preppy friends whispered something in her ear. She giggled, flipped her long blond hair, and pranced away, crowd of minions at her heels.

Caty was face down on the grass, picking up her books, when her hand brushed another. A boy, she guessed he was considered "good-looking" by the stares he was getting, about one year older than her was crouched down next to her, helping pick up all of her things. She snatched them out of his hands and murmured, "Thanks" not even bothering to look up at him. She stalked off towards the back of the building to meet HC. Courtesies weren't her specialty.

"Wait!" called a voice from behind her. She couldn't believe it. The idiot was _following_ her, "Hey! I don't recognize you! Are you new? What's your name?"

This was stupid and annoying, "Don't you have some more loser friends to get back to? I'm kind of busy."

"Doing what?" He raised an eyebrow in genuine curiosity

"Mind your own business." She started to walk faster.

"Listen!" he called, "I'm sorry about what happened back there. My sister can be kind of a jerk."

_That _made her turn her head. She didn't need sympathy from this "high-school-god". She gave him her well-practiced death glare, "Listen, bonehead. I really don't care about you or your demon sister, and right now, I'd love nothing more than to knock those perfect teeth out of your face. So why don't you just stop trying to look heroic, or whatever it is you're doing, and get the hell out of here!"

His face fell instantly, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the blond girl (apparently his sister) came up to him and pulled his sleeve like an impatient child, "Ed, come on, let's go! We're waiting!" she whined loudly, ignoring Caty completely.

Now that they were standing next to each other, Caty could see the plain resemblance between brother and sister. They both had the same pale blond hair, delicate features, and blue eyes (although one of his was almost covered by shaggy bangs). In short, they slightly resembled an Abercrombie shopping bag.

"Ed," she said again, only in a softer tone which wasn't meant to be heard by Caty, "_What_ are you doing with _her_?"

That was it. Caty did _not_ appreciate being talked about like she wasn't there. She ran to the place where she was supposed to meet HC, but tripped over the untied lace of one of her converses. The entire school burst into laughter.

**Note: Caty is **_**not**_** (in the style of me or Bella Swan) extremely clumsy. She is just having a bad, bad day and the first fall was because she was tripped on purpose**

"Gosh!" said the blond-she-devil, "That is so cute! She can't even walk in front of him! Come on, Ed. We don't want to get her hit by a bus or anything." She pulled harder at her brother's sleeve.

"Shut up, Izzie!" said Ed, "here, drive yourself." He pulled out a black BMW key ring from his pocket and tossed it to her.

"Fine!" she called, walking off towards the parking lot with two other girls, "but don't expect me to fill gas!"

Ed (if that was his name) didn't even seem to here her. He was at Caty's side. He offered his hand to her and she grudgingly accepted it. She was so tangled up in her laces that there was no other way to get up without falling over again.

"It's Edgar, by the way, Edgar Linton. That was my sister, Isabella. I come here everyday to pick her up."

"Caty, Caty Earnshaw. Now will you please tell me why you just ditched your friends?" She was genuinely curious now. Maybe there was something beyond the doofus-jock exterior.

"Well, you were alone and I kind of felt bad leaving you on the ground there. Also, I didn't really like the way they were laughing at you. You looked so...helpless."

"Oh, so you wanted to rescue the little kitten from the tree and be a big hero?" or maybe he was exactly what he seemed.

"No, no! It's not that. It's just that you seem...different from everyone else who goes here. I'm kind of curious about you."

"Oh, wow, let's dissect the freak!"

"You know that's not what I mean. Now, instead of trying to escape me, which, by the way, doesn't seem to be working so well, why don't we go get a cup of coffee somewhere?"

"I don't do that."

"What?"

"Coffee, friends; I am _so_ not that girl."

"Come on, it's one cup of coffee. It's not gonna change your life! Please?"

It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to shake this guy off. Besides, what could one harmless cup of coffee do? She'd just sit across from him and tone out his persistent blabbing. She could always call HC up later and explain the situation. He would definitely prefer not hanging out at all to hanging out with Edgar.

"Okay, fine, but this is a one-time thing. Get it?"

* * *

As it turned out, Caty didn't tune out Edgar's talking. In fact, they had a long and involved conversation about graphic novels, a favorite thing of Caty's which HC never seemed to understand. In fact, things went so well that they happened to meet again after school the next day, and the next, and the next, until the days became weeks. They talked about anything and everything, except for HC. Caty had not once mentioned him to Edgar. Actually, she hadn't seen him since before her first day at Thrushcross Grange.

Mid way through their third week, she remembered something Izzie had once said.

"Hey, Ed."

"What?"

"Why did your sister mention me not being able to walk around _you_? You know, right before she stormed off"

"She did? Oh, I didn't even notice. Anyway...um, did you read the fourth book in that series yet? The one about the jungle?" There was something suspicious in his abrupt change of subject.

"Edgar, _what did she mean_?" she gave him another death glare.

"Well, Izzie, she's kind of nuts. I mean, she probably just thinks that...well, you know."

"That what?"

"That...you...might...possibly..."

"_what?_"

"You know, like me..." his voice shook

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??"

He just stared at her blankly.

Suddenly she started laughing, something totally out of character for her before she changed schools, "Wow! Is she crazy or what? Can you just imagine? Me and you!"

"It's not that crazy if you really think about it. I mean, we do see each other everyday." Edgar said calmly

"Yeah, right, Edgar! That caffeine is making you crazy!" That ended the topic abruptly, and they didn't bring it up again for the rest of the conversation. In fact, Caty didn't think about it again until she was at home, brushing her teeth.

She remembered the way Edgar had looked at her when she'd laughed at the idea of the two of them together. Had there been traces of _sadness_ in his eyes? And why had he been so embarrassed to admit what Izzie had been thinking? Could he really like _her_? A month ago the idea of any boy not running from her seemed impossible. But now, things had changed dramatically.

Ever since she'd started being seen with Edgar, people had looked at her differently. Isabella still hated her, but a few other girls had broken free from her clique and befriended Caty. Of course, friends tend to rub off on each other. So now, when Caty looked in the mirror she didn't see the old sloppy, angry girl she used to. Now, she saw a very different person entirely. This girl had wavy, silky, locks of hair, always perfectly in place. She didn't wear much makeup, because she was still the most beautiful girl in school without it. She didn't break rules anymore, and Harry and Fran were proud of her. They rewarded her with her own credit card, which she used for endless shopping sprees with her luxurious friends. She was also going to be given the car of her choice for her upcoming sweet sixteen.

Edgar fit right in with her perfect lifestyle. He could easily be her perfect older boyfriend, most popular boy from the neighboring boy's school. They would go to Prom together, where they would be crowned King and Queen. After that, they would go to the same college, get married, and buy a gigantic mansion somewhere, anywhere. Location wouldn't matter as long as they were together.

As she planned out her picture-perfect future, a disturbing image popped into her head, trying to squeeze its way into the tightly knit agenda, but it just wouldn't fit. The image was similar to all of her dreams about Edgar and her, where she stood next to him, surrounded by expensive and fancy things. However, this image was also very different.

The man standing next to her wasn't Edgar, but his face was one she knew better than her own. They weren't surrounded by fancy things. There was no evident location, and they weren't dressed up perfectly. But the first things Caty noticed were her own eyes, staring back at her very unlike her reflection. These eyes were wild, and happy to be that way. They didn't look that way these days, no, now they looked shallower, and easier to read, because she carefully calculated how they looked, not wanting to reveal too much to others.  
Why was she thinking of HC right now? She hadn't thought of him in ages, only talking to him on the phone once or twice to apologize for canceling plans. They would talk for less than a minute and then hang up. HC just didn't fit into the perfect jigsaw that was her new world.


	4. Running

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Wuthering Heights**_**...blah, blah, blah. **

That day, during school, Caty made up her mind. She was going to tell Edgar she was sorry for laughing, and tell him how she felt. She wasn't nervous because a girl like her would never be turned down by a guy like him. She rehearsed three hundred times in front of a mirror in the bathroom, just to make sure it sounded just right. She put on more makeup than usual and let her hair loose, pulled back with a headband. She was looking unstoppably beautiful today. Next to her, Isabella Linton looked like a pathetic loser.

At the end of the day, she rushed through the doors, standing on tiptoe and peering over the tops of people's heads, trying to catch a glimpse of Edgar. She wasn't looking right in front of her and accidentally walked into someone. Just as she was about to say sorry, she realized exactly who it was,

"HC!" she said, surprised. She suddenly forgot all about Edgar.

"Hey, Caty" he looked slightly surprised too. She remembered how she had looked the last time they'd seen each other.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by, you know, since you seem to be too good for our school now." She didn't miss the slight edge to his voice.

"What?" she snapped. How dare he? "Listen, it's not my fault if..." she was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Caty!" said Edgar "You ready to go? Um, who's your...um...friend?" he looked slightly frightened of HC.

HC didn't wait for an introduction. He mumbled his name and eyed Edgar suspiciously. Edgar introduced himself and held out a hand warily. Strangely enough, HC didn't refuse it. No, he shook it briefly and turned to Caty, "Well, now I get it." He sneered, "What? Too busy with your little boyfriend to remember who your _real_ friends are?" He observed Edgar from head to toe, "Jesus, Caty, you can do way better! Bet Brad Pitt here can't even take a punch!" And with that, he held out his fist threateningly. Caty reached out and grabbed it before he could sock Edgar, "Stop it, HC"

"Ha! That's pathetic! What? You worried he might get hurt?" he raised his voice in a mocking tone. Caty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had everyone been right all along? Was her best friend really such a monster? By now, the entire school had gathered to watch the confrontation.

The anger was too much for her, hot tears began to blur her vision, "What is wrong with you?" she screamed, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" the words tumbled out before she could stop them.

* * *

A flash of shock and pain ran through HC's eyes. He was just kidding around. Sure, he was a little mad about seeing her with another guy, and it _had_ slightly gotten the best of him, but still, they were supposed to be friends. _No, _a voice in his head interrupted him; _you used to be friends with someone else. For god's sake, look at her! Is this the Caty you knew?_ And it wasn't. It was someone else entirely; someone who would rather spend her time with this jerk than with him.

He had come here to apologize for never calling after she ditched him that first day. There was so much he had wanted to say, _Caty, listen, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me not to call you. I was mad, but stuff just isn't the same without you. _She would smile then, because she had been so lonely here, and then they would be friends again and everything would be all right.

But that wasn't going to happen, because she wasn't miserable or lonely. She was happy, happier than he'd ever seen her. The voice in the back of his head spoke up again, _Jesus Christ! What's gotten into you? You're HC! You don't care about her. You don't care about anyone. Stop being such a wimp and get over it!_ It was right. What _had_ gotten into him? He used to have this tough exterior which didn't care about anyone or anything. Caty had broken through it, and now that she was ditching him, he would have to rebuild it. And the first step to rebuilding it would be to run; to run far, far away. Without another word, he hopped onto his motorcycle and rode off, never looking back.

**Author's note: I know HC isn't rich, but he happens to be good at auto repair and found the motorcycle just lying somewhere all beaten up. So, he fixed it with parts from an "acquaintance" of his mother's who just happened to work at a garage. **

He was leaving and it was all Caty's fault. She had to go after him, "NO!" she screamed as loud as she could, "HC NO!" She shrugged herself free of Edgar's restraining grip. She could barely hear herself screaming. All she could hear was the thud of her feet hitting the pavement. Rain started to fall and she tripped a few times, but she couldn't feel the pain. She couldn't feel anything. She chased the bike until she couldn't see it anymore. Then, she just ran, not sure where she was going. All she knew was that she had to find HC.

_

* * *

_

Brriing!

Frances Earnshaw started at the sound of the telephone. She had fallen asleep in her chair. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Where _was_ Caty? She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caty? Caty, is that you? Thank god! I've been calling..."

"No Edgar, it's just me" Fran interrupted

"Sorry Mrs. Earnshaw. Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, sorry, I haven't. Why don't you get some rest, honey? I'll call you as soon as I hear from her."

"I'll try. Goodnight Mrs. Earnshaw."

"Goodnight dear." She put the phone down and reached for her knitting. Just then, the door flew open. Caty was standing at the door, a complete and utter mess. There was mascara running down her cheeks and her tights were torn and tattered, revealing bleeding cuts and scrapes. Fran gasped, "Catherine Earnshaw! Where have you been?"

Caty didn't answer. She just walked slowly towards the staircase. Fran was starting to panic, "Caty! Answer me! Are you hurt?" Caty turned around, "He's gone." She mumbled, just loud enough for Fran to hear.

"Who's gone, Caty?" Caty raced up to her room and locked the door. She was never going to leave.


	5. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wuthering Heights**

_**A/N: Come on people!! Please review!! Even to say how much this story sucks. Anyway, you may notice that I have switched narration out of Caty's mind. This is because in the novel, this upcoming part was an emphasis (in my opinion anyway) of Catherine's foolishness and selfishness. So I really don't want readers to see the world through her eyes if her perspective is so twisted. Oh, and btw, sorry this chapter is so short, next shall be longer.**_

Caty stayed locked in her room until the next morning, when Fran came to wake her up for school. Since she wouldn't reply or open the door, and they could hear her crying inside, Harry got out the master key and opened it. Inside, Caty lay completely under the covers, still in her torn uniform, sobbing into her pillow. Fran lifted up the covers, put a hand to the girl's forehead, and discovered that she had a high fever. She was sick from running around for hours in the rain.

"Caty, honey." said Fran softly. She wasn't prepared for Caty's reaction.

Caty's eyelids fluttered wide open and she shoved Fran off of the edge of her bed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched. Fran gripped the bedpost for support. Her delicate frame shook so hard from the blow that she could barely speak, "W-what?" Caty hadn't been this spiteful towards her in over a month. Harry, who had been standing in the doorframe, rushed to his wife's side. He, too, was stunned by Caty's behavior, "Caty?" he gasped.

Caty sat up in bed and threw a pillow at him, "You know _you're_ the reason he's gone! Both of you! You never liked him and now..." she erupted into a terrible fit of coughing, "just...leave..." she said in between coughs. Her voice sounded weak. They knew she was on the verge of tears. He and Fran left the room. They knew how stubborn Caty could be, and that there was no use whatsoever in fighting her. She would come around. She had to.

Later that day, Edgar came by, armed with a bouquet of roses. Caty was still locked in her bedroom, refusing to open the door. Harry and Fran were reluctant to let him upstairs (they didn't believe that Caty would receive him well), but he refused to leave. So eventually, he knocked on Caty's door. There was no reply.

"Caty? It's me, Edgar."

Still silence

"Listen Caty, I'm sorry your friend left. Just please let me in!"

The door creaked open. There stood Caty in a blue dressing gown. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her room looked as if a hurricane had blown over it. She sat down on the bed, "Hey" she said softly, sadly. She sounded so small and helpless. He wanted to go over there and hold her, make everything better.

"Hey" was all he could say back. He sat on the desk chair across from the bed.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that." Her voice was gradually building strength, but she still sounded sad.

"That doesn't matter. Did you find him?"

"No" tears began to well up in her eyes, and she had another coughing fit. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He grasped one of her hands in both of his and said, "I promise you, Caty. I'll have my dad do everything he can to find him."

"You don't have to do that Edgar. He wanted to leave. _You _shouldn't be the one looking for him."

"Caty..." he started, but he never finished his sentence because at that point, she pulled him close and kissed him. He pushed her away, but then, after looking into her eyes and realizing that this was right, he kissed her again. This was the way things were meant to be. Where did HC fit in?

Edgar came back every day after that. He would stay for hours, talking meaninglessly with Caty the way they used to. However, as soon as he left, the smile would wipe off her face, and she would slam the door, shunning everyone else. She only wanted Edgar...and someone else.

* * *

She was sick for weeks. Doctors pronounced the illness psychosomatic, and told Harry and Fran that she was creating symptoms for herself subconsciously. She also refused to eat; barely touching food except for what little Edgar convinced her to have. Whenever she wasn't with him, she was on the phone in her room, leaving frantic messages for HC's mother, begging her to help find him. Those messages were probably never received, since, last anyone had heard, the woman had moved in with a "friend" across town. Her place was deserted.


	6. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wuthering Heights. However, I do own two copies which are extremely battered!**

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. My computer crashed :(. But thanks to the miracle of GeekSquad, it is now resurrected. Oh, and in this chapter, I'm switching perspective a lot, so if it gets confusing, please review and tell me so that I know what to change.**_

**FOUR YEARS LATER...**

"Caty, are you two ready yet?" Edgar's voice called out from the living room

"Hold on! We're almost done!" giggled Caty. She turned to Isabella and rolled her eyes. They were sitting side by side in the bathroom, applying makeup and doing each others' hair, "done!" Izzie announced, fastening a gold earring and slipping into her satin heels, "better step outside so Ed doesn't get too grumpy."

"'Kay, I'll be right there." said Caty. She sprayed her hair and continued with her makeup. When she was done, she put on her shoes and took a quick glance at the full length mirror, checking to see if anything was off. She looked beautiful, but not as much as back before _he_ left. She was very petite for a young woman of twenty, never having fully recovered her appetite. Her face was more chiseled, and didn't glow as much as it had during her childhood. Physically, everything about her reflected those three years after her illness.

**

* * *

**

They hadn't been easy, for Caty or anyone else. She became weak, kept in bed by even the slightest cold or flu. Because of this, Harry and Fran made the decision to home-school her. This wasn't easy because her temper hadn't weakened. In fact, it had flared up, and the smallest thing could trigger a fit of extreme anger. Also, Fran gave birth to the couple's first child, Henry, who Caty was often jealous of and frustrated with because he took up so much attention. Eventually, though, she earned a diploma, and went on to join Edgar at a high-level university, along with Isabella. Now, it was her sophomore year, and the three were living in a penthouse apartment off-campus.

Isabella didn't have a problem with Caty anymore, since Caty had let the school and let her become queen again. So everyone lived happily in the penthouse. This was the future she had wanted all along. Things were going so perfectly, and tonight, they were going to dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate Caty's twentieth birthday.

**

* * *

**

Dinner was wonderful. They were all laughing and smiling, fitting right in with the many celebrities at the city's new restaurant. Caty sat hand in hand with Edgar, and Isabella flirted with a famous, single, actor who had come in all by him self. Eventually, when dessert came, Izzie stood up and made a toast, "Happy Birthday Caty! May all your dreams come true tonight! To Caty, everyone!" she cheered. Many people from surrounding tables raised their glasses and smiled. Caty blushed and mumbled, "Izzie!" embarrassedly. Then, something unexpected happened.

Edgar stood up as if to make a toast of his own, "Everyone, I'd like you all to know that this girl here, Catherine Earnshaw, is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." He turned to her and lowered his voice slightly, "Caty, that day when you tripped in front of school, well, I am so glad your laces were untied." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Inside it was the biggest, most sparkling ring Caty had ever seen. He looked up and her sincerely, "Will you marry me?"

Caty gasped. She was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. She choked out one word, "YES!" and the entire restaurant broke out into thunderous applause. Isabella reached over and hugged both her brother and his new fiancée. She seemed truly happy for them. They decided to go back to the apartment for champagne. On their way out, they were met with many congratulations from total strangers. Nobody could help feeling happy for these beautiful people.

When they arrived home, Isabella went to get the champagne, and Edgar and Caty sat on the sofa. The phone rang, and Caty answered, "Hi George...oh, really? Well, send him right up...Oh, so you heard?" Edgar could hear the elderly doorman congratulating Caty on the other end of the line. She smiled, "Thank you so much, George! Good night!" she hung up.

"What is it?" he asked

"Apparently, we have a visitor. Actually, _I_ have a visitor." She looked puzzled. It was rather late at night.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Nope, guess we'll just have to wait until he comes up."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Caty jumped up to answer it. Edgar grabbed her hand, "Don't be long." He flashed a gorgeous smile. She smiled back at him and went to the door. God, he was so perfect. She opened the door and froze.

At first, she didn't recognize the tall, dark man standing in the doorway. His hair was well combed and his clothes looked expensive, but then he lifted his head up, and she saw his eyes, dark eyes which she could never forget, "HC!" she squealed, and without thinking, threw her arms around his neck. She wasn't thinking about where she was, or why he was here. All she could think was that he was back, and she would never let him leave again.

He untangled himself from her grasp, and held her out at arm's length, "Geez, Caty! You're skinny as hell! You could almost pass for one of these Linton kids!" she ignored the edge in his voice when he spoke her future-last name.

"Yes, that's because I am one! Or, I almost am!" she held out her ring for him to admire, too happy about this perfect night to care about his grudge against Edgar. He stood there, holding her hand in one of his.

* * *

HC looked down at the diamond in shock. The one in his own pocket seemed so small in comparison. It was like a flashback to that day at Thrushcross Grange, only this time, he couldn't run. He had tried running already, and he knew that he couldn't escape Caty, no matter how hard he tried. This had been such a stupid plan: Take her out, give her the ring, run away together. She didn't care about _him_. Look at her, that smile on her face. She probably hadn't shed one tear over him.

His thoughts were interrupted by that idiot boyfriend, no, _fiancée,_ of Caty's, "Caty!" he called out, "Who is it?"

"You're not going to believe this!" she squealed again and dragged HC by the hand to meet her new "family". Edgar looked at HC once, and suddenly recognized him, "Oh, you're HC!" wow, he actually had the decency to remember HC's name! Oh well, he was still an idiot.

Caty went to sit curled up next to Edgar, putting on a blanket over her short dress. She motioned for HC to sit down on the armchair across from them, "So, now that I'm done being happy...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" her anger wasn't intimidating because she was still so happy about her engagement and her best friend's return.

He shrugged, "nowhere"

"'Nowhere' didn't earn you those shoes!" she laughed

"It doesn't matter." He changed the subject abruptly, "So what about you? What are you majoring in?" That trick still worked on her. Caty could always be distracted by an opportunity to talk about her own life. She launched into a full summary of her life since starting college. He tuned out, not really caring all that much. It was just a relief to be able to see her again, even while wanting to murder the man she was sitting almost on top of.

After a few minutes, a blond girl emerged from the kitchen, carrying a bottle of champagne and three glasses. HC barely noticed her because he was so focused on Caty's face. In fact, he probably wouldn't have noticed her if she hadn't dropped one crystal glass, shattering it to pieces, when she saw him, "HC," said Edgar, "This is my sister, Isabella." He turned to face the blushing blond, "Izzie, this is HC."

The girl, Isabella, mumbled something which slightly resembled, "Nice to meet you" and rushed back into the kitchen. Caty seemed to be moving closer to the idiot by the second. Right now, her head was rested on his shoulder, as he played absentmindedly with a strand of her hair. This was infuriating. It was almost as if they knew how much they were hurting him, as if they took pleasure from it. He couldn't stand it. The way she said his name, the way he looked at her. It was all wrong. Things weren't supposed to look perfect like this. How could they do this to him?

He listened to a bit more of Caty's idle chatter before making an excuse and heading back to his hotel, but not before promising to return the next day. That night, as he prepared for his visit, he came to the conclusion that Caty and Edgar were his enemies, and that he would have to deal with them the way all enemies are dealt with...revenge.


	7. Isabella In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wuthering Heights. However, I do "own" many fictional characters that live in my closet muahahaha**

_Hey loyal fans! Thank you all so much for all the R&R. xxx love all of you and your support. I'm so glad to know that my story makes the concept of the book more interesting. But I will keep echoing these words: READ THE BOOK. I love it so much and I hope all of you will too! Anyway, this next chapter moves a bit quickly..._

Isabella lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to sing. She wanted to fly. She wanted to throw open her window and scream at the top of her lungs, and she knew why. Every time she closed her eyes, one face appeared through the blackness. Every time he entered a room, her heart would start pounding so loud she swore everyone else could hear it. She had only known him for a week now, and yet her mind kept replaying his every word, gesture, and expression. His name was always on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be spoken. She whispered it into a pillow, over and over again, wishing he could hear her.

After he had returned on that first day, Caty had offered for him to stay in the penthouse, since there was more than enough room for one more person. He had accepted, and now Izzie was almost afraid to leave her room, just in case she bumped into him and acted like a total idiot again. She wondered about him. What was his real name? Where had he come from? What did he think of _her_? She had no courage to ask him, not that he even paid any attention to her. He seemed to have eyes only for Caty, and Caty wasn't polite enough to let Izzie in on their conversations. She was sick of it, and she was going to make him notice her today.

She heard the sound of laughter coming from nearby. HC and Caty were up, making breakfast and talking. She brushed her hair, put on a pink dressing gown, and stepped into the kitchen, "Good morning!" she said brightly, "Wow! Something smells good!" she smiled at HC in the way which made most men nearly faint. However, it had no effect on him. Caty raised her eyes bemusedly. She laid the table and went to grab the seat next to HC, as usual. To her surprise, Izzie had already taken it, "So, HC," she started, placing a hand dangerously close to his, "I didn't know you could cook so well!"

"Er...you haven't actually eaten anything." He said, looking puzzled

"Well...um...yeah, but it looks good!" she sunk farther down into her chair; feeling embarrassed by Caty's muffled giggles. Edgar entered the room and sat down next to Caty, kissing her on the cheek, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Morning," said Caty, "Hey listen, HC and I were thinking that we all might go to the park today. We could eat at that cute little bistro by the lake." Izzie could hardly imagine HC suggesting this, but he would probably go anywhere Caty went.

"Sorry," said Edgar, "I've got to finish a paper, but you guys can go without me."

A week ago, Caty would have cancelled her plans and stayed home with her fiancée, but that week seemed like a century, "Oh, that's too bad." She pouted for a second, and then continued talking to HC.

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day, and the park was crowded. Caty, HC, and Izzie sat down at an outside table. Izzie had once again snagged the seat next to HC. She discovered that he didn't talk much. He was mysterious. It made her like him even more. This was good because while looking into his dark eyes, she was barely able to form a coherent word. Right when they were just about to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Izzie? Hi! I never thought I'd see _you_ again." She turned around, the excited voice belonged to that actor, James what's-his-name, who she had met at the restaurant last week. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten her.

"Oh, James, hi!" she tried not to sound annoyed, "So, what are you doing here?" she would make some small talk and then dismiss him subtly.

"Well," he said, "I'm shooting a movie about a half a mile down from here, and I decided to go hang out in the park."

"Oh, that's nice." She smiled gracefully, "Well, it was nice seeing you again..."

"Oh, Izzie." Said Caty, you don't have to leave your friend because of _us_. Why don't you two go have fun? See you later!" it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Caty was clearly trying to get her away from HC. Izzie had manipulated enough people in her life to know that tone. There was no use resisting. She walked away. She _would_ get to HC though. It was her mission.

**

* * *

**

The walk with James was boring. He bragged about his fame and the parties he went to while Izzie nodded her head without actually listening. Before, she would have been charmed by the roses he bought her and the way he introduced her to everyone on his movie set, but not anymore. James seemed so dull compared to dark, handsome HC. Eventually, she was able to make an excuse and free herself from the artificial people. Catching a cab was no problem, but the traffic was. After a half an hour of barely moving, she paid the driver and decided to walk home, even though it was starting to rain. What can a little rain do to a girl in love?

It turned out that her new Ferragamos were not made for city life. Just outside the apartment building, one heel snapped, causing her ankle to twist. As she bent down to evaluate the damage, the contents of her purse spilled out onto the muddy sidewalk. The rain had gotten far worse and she was soaking wet. As she bent down to pick everything up, her hand touched another. She looked up and froze.

There was HC, rain-soaked and smiling warmly at her. She had no idea that he was even capable of smiling. It made him look even handsomer, the fairytale prince right out of her dreams. Even though she could feel the pain in her ankle and the mascara running down her cheeks, she just had to smile back, not her usual false smile, but a genuine grin. His lips began to move slowly, and she realized he had said something. He repeated it a little more loudly, "Are you okay?"

This made her snap back to life. Her cheeks flushed as she quickly drew her lingering hand away from his, "Um...er...wha-oh, yes, I'm fine!" She quickly picked up the scattered items from the ground and shoved them back into her purse. This was the first time she'd ever been speechless in her life. He stood up and held out his hand chivalrously, helping her to her feet, "Are you able to walk?"

"Um, I don't think so" she stuttered, and he tucked her hand into his elbow. She felt like Audrey Hepburn or Marilyn Monroe, being escorted by a handsome gentleman. That's what he was, the most sophisticated, elegant, courteous man she had ever met. Who would be able to resist that?

When they reached the elevator door, she started searching for her keys in her purse, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. HC was dangling her key ring from his index finger, raising his eyebrows. He had probably taken them when her purse had tipped over, "Looking for these?" he asked mischievously, holding them out just beyond her reach.

She huffed, pretending to be annoyed, "Why did you take them?"

He handed them to her, "So I could have the time to do this" and before she could respond, he grabbed her back and kissed her, just like in a movie. He was, as she had expected, a good kisser, such a good kisser that she couldn't object to the impromptu kiss. In fact, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

**

* * *

**

HC had planned it all out perfectly. He had played sick when Caty invited him out to dinner with her and that repulsive idiot. As soon as they had left, he had paced near the gigantic window overlooking the street until the girl was finally standing there. The fall made things too perfect, now he was even more of a hero in her eyes. The key trick was all off the top of his head, but it had worked out brilliantly and now he had her, in his arms, lips pressed to his; completely at his mercy. It was all just so...perfect. Revenge was just around the corner.

Then the moment of perfection, he heard a sharp intake of breath behind Isabella. Sure enough, as he lifted his head, there was Caty, hand in hand with Linton. Her eyes were first wide with shock, and then burning with rage. His expression was one of pure hatred.

Isabella's reaction was much unexpected. At first, she resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a Jeep. Then her cheeks flushed and she looked embarrassed. Finally, she composed herself and looked Caty straight in the eye. Her smile was triumphant and gloating.


	8. Trust

**_A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for all the great reviews, I mean, 10/10...woah!!!!! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wuthering Heights or any of the commercial brand names and products mentioned in this text (WOW that sounded official O_o) **

There were no words for how Caty felt at that moment. Why did she feel hurt and betrayed? She was also furious at Izzie, and it wasn't for the right reasons. She couldn't, no she wouldn't admit to herself why she was upset. She gripped Edgar's hand tightly to remind herself of him, and make the image, the image which she had stored in the back of her head years ago, go away. She wanted to scream at herself, "No! It isn't about that!" but she didn't. Instead she thought wordlessly:

_It's not about me, not at all. It's about Izzie. Stupid, stupid Izzie. No, I don't care about what she does, I just...I'm just worried, that's it! Of course I'm worried. HC is a dangerous person and I'm worried about Izzie because she's being stupid._

She repeated this lie over and over in her head until she had convinced herself that it was at least partially true. Then she realized that the world was still moving even though she had stopped momentarily. What had Edgar just said? Was he asking HC to _leave_? She opened her mouth to tell him that HC would definitely not listen to him when HC voluntarily walked past all of them. Izzie was no longer maintaining her composure. Her eyes went wild with rage, "How could you?" she screeched, pointing at Edgar but staring at Caty, "For once, for once I found someone who makes me happy! For once I wanted it to be about _me_! But you couldn't handle it!" She burst into tears just before she was able to reach the elevator.

Caty and Edgar remained silent for a moment. It was hard to speak due to the stares coming from all around the lobby. He finally turned to her, "Caty, look, I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to happen this way. I just..."

She cut him off, "You don't need to be sorry. It was better that he left." This she could say wholeheartedly. The confusion she had felt before was lifting now that she had no one but Edgar. He grabbed her other hand, "I'll never forget the way he hurt you, Caty. I can't let that happen to Izzie."

"I know" and that was the end of the conversation. They headed upstairs, bracing themselves for the battle ahead.

**

* * *

**

When they reached the penthouse, Isabella was sobbing on the couch. She quickly stopped when she caught sight of them, "Iz," Edgar started, but Caty placed a hand on his arm, "I'll handle it" she said softly, and he left the room.

Once Edgar had shut the door behind him, Izzie started, her voice cold, "Are you happy now? Everybody loves you again."

"Iz, what the hell are you talking about?"

Izzie smirked, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Please Caty; don't try to pull that crap with me. You're jealous. You're going to miss being HC's favorite."

Caty changed to a mocking, sarcastic tone, "Oh, wow, Isabella. You are _so_ right. How could you tell? I mean, I'm _so_ in love with HC. That's why I'm _engaged_ to Edgar!" she laughed humorlessly.

"So how do you explain this afternoon, then?"

"Hmmm...This afternoon. I believe we went out for coffee and you left with some friend or the other."

"You're forgetting the part where _you _brushed me off. You wanted me to leave Caty! You just can't stand it can you? When he looks at me?"

Caty's smile was like poison, "Sweetie, I'm afraid you are as crazy as I thought you were. HC never looks at _you_. God, if you weren't a Linton, do you think he'd even bother with you?"

Izzie opened her mouth, but no words came out, so Caty continued, "God, Izzie, _you were there _that day! Don't you remember the things he said to me? The man has no heart! What did you think? Did you think he _loved_ you? He's just _using_ you!"

Iz finally found her voice, "No, Caty, it's not like that! You don't understand it because _you're _the one with no heart!" That was the moment which HC chose to bang on the door. Both women got up, but Caty used her old fighting skills to shove Izzie back onto the couch, "HC!" she said, her voice sickly sweet. Wait, wasn't she the one who had said that things were better off without him? "Come in, we were just talking about you." She took him by the hand and led him to the couch, pushing him down into the cushions, a few inches from Izzie. She shot Caty a pleading glance, but that just made her smile wider.

"So HC, Izzie here was just vouching for your amazing soul, and your honesty."

HC laughed. Izzie suddenly felt like a small child, stupid and alone. Why was he laughing? He loved her, right? She couldn't stand seeing their laughing faces anymore. She grabbed her coat and dashed out the door, afraid to look back because she knew that they would still be laughing.

**

* * *

**

The street was busy. Seven o'clock commuters were turning their heads to glance at the beautiful blonde girl crying on the steps of the fancy apartment building, using a Kleenex to dry her running mascara. She didn't notice any of them, though. She only thought about the laughing faces upstairs. She didn't notice when there were only one or two people left. She didn't even notice the man in the dark coat coming out of the building and sitting down next to her.

"Isabella..." he started

"No," she refused to look at him, "You're just like the rest of them! Actually, you're even worse. They ignore me. But you, you had to use me! You had to mess with me and make a joke out of it with _her_. Why? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

With that, she got up and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by the forearms and looked her straight in the eye. After seeing his expression, she couldn't hate him any more. He seemed to have been angered and hurt by her words, "Isabella," he paused to see whether she would interrupt again. She didn't, so he continued, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't leave you alone. I made a mistake, a huge mistake, but don't let this be the end. Iz, you deserve someone better than me, but no one will love you as much as I do."

She didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said they loved her so sincerely before. HC wasn't trying to use her. In fact, he was the only man who didn't want to use her. How had she ever mistrusted him? There was only one thing left to say. She buried her face into his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry" through her tears.


	9. Changes

**_Super Long A/N: Sorry for the long break loyal fans!! _**

**_The bad news: My beloved 2-year-old Dell Inspiron E1505 (named Tinkerbell for its epic cover); laptop and writing companion, has been infected with a deadly windowsclick virus and god-knows-what-else. So, I've been writing during it's short bursts of conciousness (sp?). _**

**_The good news: My birthday is in exactly 5 days, and I happen to be certain that I will be receiving a brand new MacBook Air (wooot!!!!). So, after complicated file conversions, iTunes transfers (can't write without my inspiration!), and a relaxing weekend by my aunt's pool in Long Island (which isn't open yet but I can still write in the sunlight), I'll be up and running steadily again. Meanwhile, here's chapter 9, written before the epic crash and posted during a bout of awakeness from Tink._**

**Discla, imer: I don't own Wuthering Heights...**

Caty watched Isabella and HC from the back window. She wished she could hear what they were saying. The false promises he was whispering into her ear, the eagerness with which she replied. She needed to know, for Izzie's sake. What would he do with her? _And where will that leave you?_

Her head was still spinning. The only thing she knew for certain was that HC didn't love Isabella. No, she knew him too well. She had seen revenge in his eyes, there was no running from the truth. She knew the only solution, but refused to admit it. She could not, _would not_ abandon Edgar.

Downstairs, HC was touching Isabella's cheek, and saying one last thing. She turned around and went back into the building, barging through the penthouse doors within the next ten minutes. She ran to her room without acknowledging Caty, who followed her. Izzie was throwing clothes into an open suitcase on the bed.

Caty stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, "Iz, what do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving, finally, and you can't stop me. I'm going to live my life the way I want to, not the way you want me to."

"Isabella, you can't do this. He's going to hurt you. This isn't what you think it is."

"No, it is, it very much is. Talk to him if you want to! Ask him! Ask him who he loves!"

That was when Edgar appeared behind Caty. She turned around and saw the expression on his face. He was hurt, and panicked. He couldn't lose Iz. She was his little sister, the girl he practically raised while their parents socialized. It hurt Caty too much to see that. She could just see him becoming drained, an empty shell. Her marriage would fall apart in front of her eyes. That was _not_ going to happen. She slammed the door behind her and took the elevator down to the lobby. She would plead with HC, beg him. She would do anything to stop him from taking Isabella.

HC's soft expression dissapeared as soon as he saw Caty. There was no use pretending around her. She could see through him, always, "Ah, Caty, this is a surprise. Well here I was expecting my future bride, and I get my ex-best friend, unless we're still good."

Caty put on the tough look that used to intimidate everyone except for him, "Look, HC, I want you out of my life! I don't want you messing with Izzie, Edgar, or anyone else." Then, in a pleading tone, "I'm happy now. Can't you just be happy for me? Isn't that what friends do?"

"No Caty, friends don't stab friends in the back. Friends don't move on when they find something better."

"Do you really think I _moved on_? I was miserable! If it weren't for Edgar, I would still be lying in bed! Edgar and I belong together! This is what's right! So just leave!"

"You never said anything about love in there, Caty. Do you really love that fake? I said it once and I'll say it again: You can do better." His words hurt her just as much as they had years ago.

"What? Like you?" she finally understood what he had meant.

"Caty, tell me honestly. Tell me that you never want to see me again and I'll leave, I swear. Just remember, this time I won't come back, and it will be all your fault."

How could she answer that? He had found her weak spot. He _was _her weak spot. He didn't even give her a chance to answer, though. Instead, he kissed her, right there in front of her building. They kissed for about a millisecond before she shoved him off, but it was too late, she knew now. The tiny flicker in the back of her mind was getting larger and larger, silencing the alarm bells. Every part of her gave into it. Before she knew it, she was kissing him again, and the world had disappeared. Why hadn't she seen this before? She had, but she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She didn't need the fancy cars and money. She only needed HC, and he was right there in front of her.

She heard a shout in the distance, and felt HC being pulled away from her. She recognized the hand on his chest, "Edgar?!"

The world snapped back into place, Edgar was hitting HC, and HC wasn't resisting. Edgar was shouting again. What was he shouting? She focused her mind on his words, "Keep your hands off of her!" She suddenly realized what was going on. Edgar thought that HC had kissed her. She wasn't planning on telling him the truth. She couldn't leave him. It wasn't the way things were supposed to be. She couldn't remember the perfection she had felt five seconds ago. HC was standing a few feet away with blood on his lip. Isabella was standing at the entrance of the building with her suitcase. She dropped it and rushed to him. When she passed Caty, she whispered, "_I know what you did_" in her ear. Edgar grabbed Caty by the arm and left, not looking back at his sister or HC. He had made a choice, a misguided, blinded choice. Izzie also turned her back, and the siblings who had been inseparable a week ago proudly went their separate ways.

* * *


	10. Missing Socialite

_**A/N: Hey! Over the past day I've had a random spurt of creativity! These two chapters are really short, but that's because I originally intended for them to be combined, but they have a very distinct break so I broke them up. Have fun reading this next section! New Chapter (flashback) up in a few days...**_

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

As soon as Caty and Edgar exited the plane at JFK International airport, they, along with many other tourists, could feel the early-August heat wave that the city was currently experiencing. Many, including Caty, groaned in disgust at the sticky humidity. She immediately wished that they could get back on that plane and return to the comfort of their honeymoon suite in Paris, where it wasn't too hot or too cold. She was already missing the Gardens of Versailles, the little cafés by the Louvre, and, of course, the Champs Élysées. Life with Edgar Linton was turning out to be everything she'd imagined it to be; the perfect wedding, the beautiful honeymoon. Still, the tiny voice in the back of her head wouldn't stop asking the same question: Did she deserve any of this?

Edgar, as if sensing the turmoil in her head, squeezed her hand. As they entered the line for customs, something on the television screen caught Caty's eye. There was a large picture of a blond girl with delicate features on the screen. The girl's expression and dress were all too familiar to Caty, because she had taken that picture, on the night that Edgar had proposed and her world had turned itself upside down: Isabella Linton's happy, young face beamed at them above the large white text: _Former New York socialite missing_. Caty staggered and dug her nails into Edgar's arm. Edgar started and looked down at her pale face, then at the screen. He too was stunned. The picture shrunk to a corner of the screen to make way for the reporter's face. The expression on her face was unreadable as she spoke the words, "Authorities do not yet have any word of Isabella Heathcliff, formerly Linton, of New York City. The once-socialite disappeared from the gossip columns three months ago and was not present at her brother Edgar's wedding two weeks ago. She was reported missing last week by a man by the last name of Heathcliff who claimed to be her husband. Isabella was last scene wearing..." The woman went on to describe Isabella and gave the number for the tip hotline. By now, Caty could barely hear her. What had happened? She knew that HC didn't care enough to report Izzie missing. What if he had hurt her...or worse? Or, maybe, just maybe, what if she had been wrong and somebody else had Izzie and HC _was_ really worried about her? She wasn't sure which scenario was more dangerous. She whipped out her cell phone but a bulky officer glared at her. She put it back and waited until they cleared and were in the limo on the way home.

She dialed Izzie's phone. It went straight to voicemail. Edgar looked on anxiously, but sighed disappointedly when he saw Caty's face fall, "Izzie?!" Caty spoke frantically, "Izzie, please, it's Caty and Edgar. I know it's been awhile Iz, but please, call back! We're worried! Please Isabella, if you get this message, call us back and we can help you!" She shut the phone and dropped it with her shaking hands. Was this _her _fault? If Isabella had never met HC, she would still be at home right now, awaiting their arrival. Instead, she was somewhere probably starving and maybe even... No! She couldn't think that way. She had to stay positive for Edgar, who was shaking too much to speak. His grip on her hand had become so tight that she feared losing circulation.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Caty wasted no time in switching on the television in the living room to the local news station. Edgar just sat down on the couch and stared straight at the news anchor. The man's words seemed to go right past him. His expression was terrifyingly blank. Caty sat down next to him and squeezed his hand, "They'll find her. I promise."


	11. Safe

They spent four days on that couch. One of them would get up for coffee or to shower, but then they'd end up right back on the couch, staring at the screen and waiting for good news. Nothing came. And every day, the coverage on Izzie became less and less. By the fourth, it was only a few quick sentences and the flashing tip number. They didn't talk much, pretending that it was because they didn't want to miss the announcement that she was safe. It was actually because they were drowning in a pool of guilt and blame. One name hung in the air, unsaid by anyone except the newscasters. Neither of them slept much either. Their dreams were haunted by the smiling picture on the news. They saw her young and free, toasting Caty on her birthday and laughing wholeheartedly, but they also saw her aged a thousand years, dragging a suitcase and walking off hand-in-hand with him. Why hadn't they stopped her? Neither knew whether to blame themselves or each other, so they didn't speak or blame anyone.

On the fifth day, a Friday, Caty decided to go buy groceries. They hadn't stocked up the apartment since returning from the honeymoon. The walk to the store was hard. "Have you seen her?" posters were placed everywhere. She pulled out her phone and dialed Izzie's number again, trying not to hope for anything. She had been planning on calling earlier but didn't want to get Edgar's hopes up and then smash them again. The phone was actually ringing! By now, she was in front of the grocery store. She heard a beeping coming from inside and saw a blond woman hit a button on her cell. The ringing cut to Izzie's voicemail. Caty practically flew through the doors, "Isabella!" She screamed, not caring about the stares she was receiving. The blond woman, who was wearing large sunglasses and a trench coat that appeared to be a size too big, turned a corner and tried to lose her pursuer in the crowd. There was no chance. Caty barreled into her and grabbed her by the shoulders, but then released her when she realized how thin she had become. She snatched Izzie's sunglasses from her head and examined her. She had lost too much weight. That was why the trench coat seemed large. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was in a messy ponytail, "Izzie," Caty said in a low voice, "What happened to you? Why did HC report you missing? Why didn't you come home if you were in the city?"

Tears were welling up in Isabella's eyes, and she seemed unable to speak. Caty grabbed her hand and led her home. She didn't protest or say anything. She just stared at Caty's face as if she were a ghost. Finally, right before they exited the elevator, she spoke softly, "He does love you." Caty blinked, shocked by her words, "what?"

"You were right all along. He loves you and he always has." With that, she entered the entranceway and waited for Caty to unlock the door. When she entered, Edgar stared for a second, not believing she was real, and then rushed to hug her. She let him hold her but kept her arms pinned to her sides. She didn't answer any of his anxious questions and walked down the hall to her bathroom when he let go. Caty followed her.

She was taking off the trench coat and hanging it up when Caty entered without knocking, "Iz, do you need anything? I just wanted to say that..." she trailed off and drew in her breath as Izzie turned to face her. The first things she noticed were the bruises. They were yellowing on her bare forearms, as if she had been grabbed forcefully. Caty had no question in her mind about whose hands had created those.

**

* * *

**

Edgar was heating up pizza in the kitchen when Izzie's face flashed on the news again. He remembered that nobody knew that she was safe yet. He reached for the phone to call the number on the screen and was just about to dial it when Izzie came in and snatched it away, "Don't, Ed." Her eyes were wide, like when she used to hear thunder as a little girl, "It's not safe. He's looking for me." Edgar didn't need to ask who "he" was. That was obvious. There were some things he _did_ need to know, however. He placed the warm plate down on the table and seated himself across from it. He beckoned for his sister to sit. She practically swallowed the slice whole. After she was done, he looked her straight in the eyes, placed his hand over hers, and asked, "Iz, what happened to you?" She was finally ready to answer that...


	12. Isabella's story

**_A/N: hiatus over!! Hope you enjoy this short chapter. And, most importantly: The work below does NOT reflect my personal views on abortion. It is just what I believe my characters would think_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Wuthering Heights (even though I'm not even sure its copyright is effective anymore, since it's been about 150 years)_**

_Izzie's story:_

"After we left that day, he told me that he didn't have a place yet. He promised that we would buy one. We went to this old house. It looked abandoned and it was in the middle of nowhere. He wouldn't tell me how he found it or who lived there. We got married in a courthouse, and I wanted to write to you but he told me it was a bad idea. I should've seen it then, the way he acted when I said your name." Tears were flowing down her cheeks,

"Everything was fine until two weeks ago, when he heard about the wedding." Now she was shaking with fear at the memory, "I wanted to call, to go back and congratulate you. Oh god, Edgar, I'm so sorry." She could barely speak through her tears. He held her and reassured her until she was ready to continue, "He wouldn't even let me call. He yelled. He asked me how I could lie and say that I loved him when I was constantly siding with the things he hated the most. He got angrier than I'd ever seen him. He grabbed me and yelled at me. He called me terrible things and told me that I was useless and stupid for believing him. I was terrified, but I wasn't ready to give up on him. I stayed in that house.

The next morning he was...different. He ignored me completely. When I asked him what was wrong he yelled again. I finally packed my suitcase and told him I was leaving, but he...he wouldn't let me go. He grabbed me and told me to go back to my room. I'll never forget what he said. He kept telling me that he was in Hell and we all deserved to go down with him; you, me, and Caty." She paused at her sister-in-law's name, "He couldn't even stand me saying her name. It was what made him the angriest. That's when I knew she was right. I even heard him scream her name in his sleep once. It was terrifying."

"So you left?" prompted Edgar,

"I finally did, but he reported me. I had to hide for days. I've been in a motel paying cash for two days now, but I was going to come here after all the news coverage died down." She looked over her shoulder subconsciously, as if she was expecting HC to walk through the kitchen door. Instead, she saw Caty, leaning against the doorframe. Her face was expressionless, but inside she was a hurricane. She was hurting him, and now he hated her. She could never, ever hurt him. How could anybody? He was strong and heartless, unlovable, but she had broken him. She sat down at the table and squeezed Isabella's hand, "Why do you think he reported you?" _It's not like he cares about you._

Izzie was too weak to read through Caty's words as she usually did, and answered softly, almost whispering, "I guess he knows." Her brother looked at her in confusion, waiting for her to elaborate. Something told Caty what was in her silence, "Izzie, are you…?" Izzie nodded and stared at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. A sob shook her whole body and Edgar held her again. Worry creased his brow as he understood the situation. Without letting go, he asked, "how long have you known"

"A few weeks. I left as soon as I found out. I didn't want him to…" she broke into sobs again, "I don't know what to do, Edgar. What if he finds me?"

Caty cut in with a practical response, "What if I take you to the clinic tomorrow? We can still fix this."

Izzie turned to her and glared, "No! I ran away for this baby. I am not going to take its life just because of who its father was." Edgar looked frustrated, but didn't say anything out of fear of losing her again. He got up and took her back to her room. Caty was left sitting at the table, unsure of how she really felt.


End file.
